Alec Cunningham-Reid
| branch =British Army Royal Air Force | serviceyears = | rank =Captain | unit =Royal Engineers No. 85 Squadron RAF | commands = | battles =World War I | awards =Distinguished Flying Cross | laterwork =Politician and Member of Parliament }} Captain Alec Stratford Cunningham-Reid DFC (1895 – 26 March 1977), born Alec Stratford Reid, was a British World War I flying ace credited with seven aerial victories. After the war, he entered politics as a Conservative, serving as a Member of Parliament (MP) for periods between 1922 and 1945. Early life Cunningham-Reid was born in Wayland, Norfolk as Alec Stratford Reid, the son of Reverend Arthur Morse Reid and his wife Agnes Celina Flower (1861–1942). He joined the Royal Engineers in World War I, and was promoted to Second Lieutenant, transferring to the Royal Flying Corps. He was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross in August 1918, the citation reading: }} Political career At the 1922 general election, Cunningham-Reid stood as the conservative candidate in Warrington, a Conservative-held borough constituency in Lancashire where the sitting MP Sir Harold Smith was retiring. He won the seat with a comfortable majority in a two-way contest with the Labour Party candidate. However, at the next general election, in 1923, the addition of a Liberal Party candidate saw him lose to Labour's Charles Dukes. The Liberals in Warrington did not field a candidate at the 1924 general election, and Reid was returned to the House of Commons for the next five years. At the 1929 election he did not stand in Warrington, but instead sought election in Southampton. This was a two-seat constituency, where both the sitting MPs were Conservatives who did not seek re-election. Having returned only Conservatives since 1922, this might have been regarded as safer Conservative territory than Warrington, but Labour won both seats.Craig, op. cit. page 243 Cunningham-Reid's chance of a return to the Commons came in 1932, when the Conservative MP Sir Rennell Rodd resigned from Parliament. This caused a by-election in his inner London constituency of St Marylebone, where Cunningham-Reid was adopted as the candidate of the St Marylebone Conservative and Constitutional Union, which was the official Conservative Party organisation in the area. However, a number of local Conservatives who opposed his adoption left to form the St Marylebone Conservative Association, and nominated their own candidate, Sir B. P Blackett. It was customary for the Conservative Party leader (then Stanley Baldwin) to send a letter of support to the party's candidate, but both Blackett and Cunningham-Reid each claimed to be the official Conservative nominee, and Baldwin did not endorse either of them. No other candidates were nominated, so the election became a two-way contest between the rival Conservatives.Craig, op. cit., page 43 Cunningham-Reid won the seat with a slender majority of 1,013 (4.6% of the votes), and held the seat for a further 13 years. At the 1935 general election he was returned as the official Conservative candidate with a huge majority over his Labour opponent. However, in 1943 the St Marylebone Conservative and Constitutional Union was disaffiliated from the Party in favour of the rival St Marylebone Conservative Association (which had remained in existence since the 1932 split). At the 1945 general election, Cunningham-Reid retained the support of the Conservative and Constitutional Union, but was opposed by Wavell Wakefield, a former captain of the England national rugby union team who received the official Conservative endorsement. Without official party support, Cunningham-Reid fared poorly, finishing third with only 11% of the votes. Wavell won the seat with a comfortable majority over the second-placed Labour candidate. In Parliament On 28 July 1943, Cunningham-Reid was involved in an exchange of blows in the lobby of the House of Commons with fellow Conservative MP Oliver Locker-Lampson. Cunningham-Reid's description of the incident was that after a verbal dispute, The following day, both MPs made a formal apology in the House of Commons. On 30 July Cunningham-Reid made a personal statement in which he explained to the House that the matter had arisen after Locker-Lampson had accused him of leaving London during The Blitz, whereas he claimed to have departed on a 14-week trip before The Blitz started. The incident became front-page news in Britain, and was reported in several major American newspapers — including the Los Angeles Times, which ran the story under the headline "England Grins as Members of Commons Trade Punches". Personal life Cunningham-Reid was married twice. His first marriage, on 12 May 1927, was to Hon. Ruth Mary Clarisse Ashley, daughter of Lt.-Col. Wilfrid William Ashley, 1st and last Baron Mount Temple and Amalia Mary Maud Cassel, a multimillionaire. The couple, described by the Cincinnati Enquirer as "England's wealthiest girl and handsomest man", had two children: Michael Duncan Alec Cunningham-Reid (born 1928) and Noel Robert Cunningham-Reid (born 1930). On their honeymoon, she insisted that they share her wealth because "no decent woman likes to have a man live with her in charity", but when the couple divorced in 1940, he sued for half of her $400,000 annual income. He married again to Angela Williams in 1944. They were divorced c.1949. During World War II he conducted an affair with the American heiress Doris Duke. Death Cunningham-Reid died in Valbonne, France, on 26 March 1977. References External links * * Category:1895 births Category:1977 deaths Category:People from Breckland (district) Category:Royal Flying Corps officers Category:British World War I flying aces Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Conservative Party (UK) MPs Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1922–23 Category:UK MPs 1924–29 Category:UK MPs 1931–35 Category:UK MPs 1935–45 Category:Royal Engineers officers